1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ground proximity warning systems, and more particularly to a ground proximity warning system for providing the pilot of a rotary wing aircraft with a warning in the event of insufficient terrain clearance, or if a landing with the landing gear up is attempted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for providing the pilot of an aircraft with a warning in the event of insufficient terrain clearance or if a gear up landing is attempted are known. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,221, 3,934,222, 3,944,968 and 4,030,065 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While these systems do provide warnings in the event of insufficient terrain clearance, these systems are designed primarily for use with transport aircraft, and are not readily applicable to rotary wing aircraft whose flight and operational characteristics are substantially different than those of transport aircraft.